The Statue of Zeus at Olympia
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is my third wonder. In this wonder, Alexander and Hephaistion compete at Olympics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stade race is equivalent to 200-meter dash, and 24 stades race is close to 5,000 meter run.

340 B.C.

Chapter 1

Looking in the direction of the harbor from the ship, Hephaistion's mind was repeating this one scene played by King Philip and Alexander over and over again. It had all started with an innocent competition between father and son.

"King Philip. The trainers are getting anxious to choose the athletes for this year's Olympic games, "Cleitus remarked.

"Yes, the boat has to sail within three days as we have to train for a month there before the games," Parmenion added.

"How do our athletes look this year, Cleitus?" the King asked.

"Well, we have few good ones who have the potential to win, but I heard the Athenians are very strong this year."

As a three time Olympic champion himself, King Philip was very enthusiastic about the game and especially about athletes. However, Macedonia had not produced any champions since King Philip, and he hoped to pass the tradition to his own son, Alexander.

"Alexander, I hear that you are a pretty good runner. Why don't you give it a try this year?"

"I would be glad to compete if I could run against a legitimate king."

Hephaistion looked at the King in alarm, hoping he did not take this as a challenge from Alexander. The next words from the King proved that Hephaistion's worry was correct.

"You know very well that no king is competing this year. A good leader often has to lead by example. I wonder if you are not cut out to be a great leader or if you are just afraid to lose, Alexander?"

Alexander was trapped. He now had to compete or he would be admitting that he was either not a great leader or a coward in front of the king's trusted generals.

"I am not a coward, and I can prove to you that I am also a great leader if you only give me a chance."

"Very well, then, you can select your own team of five young men under twenty years old. If you can lead and win three events out of five against the Athenians for the games of the youth division, I will be glad to admit that you are indeed a great leader and fit to be the future king of Macedonia."

"Father, since no king is competing against me, I will compete among men along with Hephaistion."

It was king Philip's turn to swallow this time. Alexander was throwing away an opportunity as an exchange for his stubborn pride. It was hard enough to win among youths, and was almost impossible against fully grown up adults. King Philip wished that he never brought up the subject, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Excuse me father, now I have to get busy."

Alexander swiftly exited the King's room leaving stunned Parmenion and Cleitus behind. Hephaistion quickly bowed to the King, and followed Alexander. Catching up to Alexander, Hephaistion stated,

"That was not a smart thing to say, Alexander."

"I know, but I could not just accept an easy challenge."

"An easy challenge!!" Hephaistion exclaimed. "I have no idea what you have in your mind for me to compete at, but whatever it is, I don't think I can win even in the youth division!"

"Don't worry Hephaistion, we will figure it out. Now, we have to decide who else we are going to take along as a team."

Hephaistion sighed heavily. They soon arrived at Alexander's room.

"Who do you have in mind?" Hephaistion asked when Alexander opened the heavy door to his room.

Alexander walked to his bedroom, and sat on a bed with his legs crossed. Hephaistion sat at the foot of the bed.

"Well, Cassander is good at wrestling next to you and me."

"So, you don't want me to compete in the wrestling? It is my best."

"No, remember? We will be competing against real men. You have no chance against a fully developed warrior, even though you are the best among all of us."

Alexander was right. Hephaistion could see himself easily defeated by a man who weighed more than twice what he did. Hephaistion tried to take his mind off of his own, and concentrated on other events.

"Ptolemy could be good at discus. He has such a strong upper body."

"That's true, and Perdiccas may not be a bad choice for Javelin. He is quite a hunter. He can throw a spear pretty far. Let's go and talk to them."

Alexander jumped off the bed, and start heading to the dining hall where all their friends should have gathered for dinner by now. Hephaistion followed him still deep in thought.

Alexander walked straight to the table where Cassander, Ptolemy and Perdiccas sat, while Hephaistion went to the kitchen to fetch his own supper. As soon as Alexander sat by Ptolemy in front of Cassander, a servant came over and set a bowl filled with generous amount of lamb stew and a whole loaf of bread in front of him.

"Special treatment and a service for the future king," Ptolemy teased.

"Soon, we may not have the future king by our side," Hephaistion stated, taking a seat by Alexander.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, being Alexander, he promised an impossible task to King Philip."

Hephaistion started to explain what had just happened at the palace.

"I cannot accept an easy challenge, you know that," Alexander protested.

"Yes, but this time, you put your throne at risk. You promised your father that your selected team will win three out of five events against the Athenians at the Olympic games, as a proof of your leadership skills."

"It's not that difficult. We have two promised wins. I am sure nobody can match Alexander for running, or beat Hephaistion at wrestling in the youth division. We just have to find one more strong person to win another event."

Cassander looked at the others for confirmation. Ptolemy and Perdiccas nodded in agreement.

"But Alexander and I are not competing in the youth division. He thinks it is too easy."

"What? Did you lose your mind, Alexander?" Ptolemy exclaimed.

"No. My father challenged me to prove myself to be a great leader. If I took an easy way, winning would not mean anything. I don't want to take it for granted. Inheriting the crown just because I am the son of the king is not my intention. I would like to earn it because I excel, because I am truly a great leader. To me, a great leader is the one who makes the impossible possible."

Everybody looked at Alexander in disbelief, but at the same time, they all knew well that this was their Alexander.

"So, what is your plan?" Perdiccas asked curiously.

"This is what we will do. Cassander, you compete in wrestling since you are the best next to Hephaistion and me. Perduccas, you are in javelin. I have seen you throw a spear quite far at hunting. And Ptolemy, you are in discus. I know you can throw more than words."

Cassander sneered at Ptolemy, and continued.

"And you, Alexander? Are you running against grown men?"

"Yes, since no king is running, it is the least I can do to match the challenge."

"Did it ever come to your mind that your father never challenged you, but was just encouraging you?" Hephaistion murmured weakly and looked at Alexander, but Alexander just grinned at him, and did not answer.

"So, what is the plan for me?" Hephaistion asked in submission.

"I am thinking of the twenty four stades race for you."

"Twenty four stades!! It's almost three miles!"

"Hephaistion, you have an endurance. Remember when we went to gather herbs for Aristotle's class? We got carried away, and wandered off a little too far. And when I fell into a deep hole in the field, you ran all the way back to school to get help. I am sure that you ran at least five miles for that."

Hephaistion did not protest any more. He could not think of himself in any other events, which he might even have a slight chance of winning.

Alexander continued passionately. "We all have a foundation. We just have to build onto it during the next month. I know we can do this."

Alexander looked into their eyes one by one, and they all felt the confidence poured into them from Alexander's eyes filled with passion and ambition.

Alexander's touch brought Hephaistion back from daydreaming. He felt Alexander gently squeeze his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Hephaistion. I will manage."

"Alexander, I am not worried about you. But…."

"But?"

"But, I am afraid that I might fail you."

Hephaistion looked down, and sighed, yet, his sigh quickly disappeared into Alexander's tender kiss. Alexander looked Hephaistion in the eyes, and assured him.

"Remember this, Hephaistion. You can never fail me. Nothing you do ever disappoints me."

Hephaistion smiled back at Alexander, but the worry still lingered deep down in his consciousness. The gentle breeze from the harbor carried the voices of people who were there to send them off, and the boat was ready for the journey to Olympia.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey over the Aegean and Ionian Seas was smooth and enjoyable. After arriving at the port of Parallia, they went up the stream of the river Altios before disembarking. They settled at Leonidaion where all the athletes and trainers slept. They had almost a whole month of training with Cleitus who was assigned by king Philip as their trainer and guardian.

The routine started from next morning. Before breakfast, they all went out together for a mile run. After breakfast, each of them practiced the events of their own. They worked together again after lunch, practicing sword fights to build up the upper body strength, to sharpen the reaction, and to increase the level of concentration, which were all vital for any events they would compete in. It also helped them to keep in touch with army life. Their muscles hurt for the first couple of days due to the hard training, but the pain eased as they got used to the routines.

In addition to this, Hephaistion threw in three to four-mile evening runs on his own every other day. He wanted to make sure that he was ready. They all felt pretty good about themselves by the end of the training period, and Hephaistion was now fit to run ten plus miles without any effort.

It was the morning before the opening day of the Olympics. Although there would be a hecatomb; a sacrifice of 100 oxen on the third day, Alexander wanted to make his own sacrifice to Zeus. Alexander led the way with Hephaistion who pulled behind him their sacrifice, a handsome white goat . Cleitus followed them carrying a jug of water and spears, Ptolemy, Cassander, and Perdiccas each carrying a bowl of barley and wine, a knife and fruits, and a basin and honey cakes.

As soon as they arrived at the altar of Zeus, they cleansed their hands with water, and sprinkled it on the head of the goat to begin the ritual. They all took a handful of barley from the sacrificial basket, and Alexander raised his arms in the air to recite a prayer and wish while Hephaistion held the goat. Hephaistion could not help but silently murmur the prayer himself.

"Please Zeus, give me strength. Please help us to be a part of Alexander's dream."

After the prayer, they tossed the barley on the altar over a fire, then on the goat.

Alexander took a knife solemnly, which was hidden among fruits Cassander carried. He cut a small fur from the head of the goat, and threw it in the fire creating a blue flame and sparkles. Cleitus and Hephaistion lifted the goat on the altar, and Alexander swiftly slit its throat. Perdiccas gathered the blood in the basin to spread it on the top and sides of the altar. Everybody worked keenly to make the ritual a proper one. Cleitus then skinned and butchered the victim. The heart and liver were speared and roasted over the fire to be tasted by the five contestants of the Olympic games.

The remains of the goat were burned over the fire along with the fruits and honey cakes they brought as offerings. Hephaistion and Cassander rearranged the bones in order, and Alexander poured wine over the fire. The ritual was finally concluded when a brilliant flame caused by the combustion of wine flared up high in the air. After the ceremony, they all silently walked to the temple of Zeus to pay their respects.

In the center of the temple, there stood Zeus surrounded by statues of heroes and heroines. He was seated on a gigantic wooden throne twelve feet high. He carried a scepter with an eagle perched on the top in one hand, and Nike, a goddess of victory on the other hand; both made with ivory and precious metals. The sun was shining through the columns, and his sandals and robe made of gold were glittering brightly. The sight was quite magnificent and rather intimidating.

They all bowed solemnly. A moment later, Alexander sensed something moving, and raised his gaze. To his surprise, the eagle on top of the scepter shifted his head, and blinked. Alexander thought that he must be hallucinating, and looked around to see if anybody else had noticed. He met Hephaistion's wide eyes filled with surprise as well. Alexander nodded to him in silence. It seemed that they were the only witnesses of this miracle.

They left the temple with lifted spirits. Seeing the gigantic statue of Zeus gave them courage, and Alexander and Hephaistion were extremely happy to experience such a miraculous sign. Hephaistion felt his worry ease up a little.

The first day of the Olympics was just a ceremony. Judges in purple robes led the way to the Temple of Zeus followed by referees, heralds, athletes and trainers. Cleitus marched proudly in front of Alexander and his team.

The second day was the chariot races. King Philip cheered loud from the hill of Kronos. Those were the events the King won over ten years ago. The evening was filled with feasts, parade, and choral singing.

The third day was the big day for Alexander's team; the youth division under twenty years old competed in several events. Ptolemy was the first to be up. Alexander and Hephaistion watched the game seated by King Philip. There were a total of ten contestants. Ptolemy was the eighth to throw the discus.

When his turn came, Ptolemy moved calmly to his position, gripping his discus firmly under his right palm, span at full speed for a couple of turns, and then released it. The disc flew spinning high in the air, and landed farthest of all other contestants. Ptolemy looked at the spectators, spotted the King and Alexander, and grinned proudly.

The next contestant came and threw, but he could not match Ptolemy's distance. There was one more left, and he was from Athens. When the Athenians made an appearance, everybody gasped. He was way too mature, he did not look under twenty years old but more like thirty with big muscles all over his body. When he released a disc, it was obvious to all that he made a good distance. It landed just an inch further than Ptolemy's.

"Ptolemy still did excellently against that giant," King Philip commented with a kind smile.

The next event was the javelin. For this event, there were also ten contestants. An Athenian was the first and Perdiccas was the last to compete. When the Athenian athlete came to the field, it was the same. He also looked like a fully developed adult. A shadow of worry crossed King Philip's face.

He pulled his strong arm back, holding a javelin above his shoulder, ran few steps, and threw it in the air with a yell. The javelin flew far whistling in the air. It landed at the far end of the field. Alexander heard his father sigh in disappointment. He tugged Hephaistion, and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go and see how Cassander is doing. We can come back before Perdiccas' turn."

They moved to the other side of the stadium to watch pre champion matches. Cassander was doing excellently, and had already won the spot to compete for the championship. Hephaistion was relieved, as Perdiccas now did not have much of a chance of winning his event.

They moved back to the game of javelin. Perdiccas was just about to compete. To his credit, Perdiccas was fully concentrated, and threw the javelin with precision. It flew high in the air, created a big arch before landing. It was perfect, but not enough to win the event. King Philip groaned.

The final contestants in the wrestling event were brought in front of the royal audiences. King Philip's heart sank when he saw the two contestants in front of him. The Athenian's body was again so mature compared with Cassander's. Now the chance of the win for Alexander's team was quickly dissipating. Ptolemy and Perdiccas joined the spectators as well, both looking gloomy.

Cassander and the Athenian were circling around sizing each other up. The young Athenian was grinning with confidence over his physical advantages. It was obvious to everybody's eyes that the thick muscle was the favor for winning.

The Athenian made a move, and grabbed Cassander by the waist with one hand, and pulled him under his chest, securing his shoulders with another hand. Cassander tried to escape, but the opponent's grip was too tight. When everybody thought this was the end of the game, Cassander made a bold movement. He grabbed a finger of the Athenian behind his waist, and started to bend upward, making him scream in pain and easing his grip.

Cassander quickly slipped away his grip, still holding his opponent's finger. Now he twisted the Athenian's arm behind his back, increasing the pressure on the finger. The opponent fell on his knees, and Cassander pushed him further to the ground. The judge announced Cassander's win.

King Philip was so excited, he jumped up from his seat, and yelled Cassander's name. Cassander looked up at him, and smiled coolly before coming up to join the team. As he came up, he was met with astonished looks from his teammates.

"What?"

"You almost broke his finger!" Ptolemy exclaimed.

"I know. It is perfectly legal. I studied a rule," Cassander responded cockily. Everybody knew that it was allowed to break a finger of your opponent, but it did not happen very often, especially in the youth division. In the end they were happy though. At least they had a chance now. The impertinent move was so very Cassander.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A big feast was held that evening. Ox meat from the hecatomb earlier in the day was served along with some vegetables, fruits, bread, honey cakes, and wine. Hephaistion did not have much appetite despite a wonderful smell of roasted meat in the air. Alexander immediately noticed this.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, I am fine. I just am not that hungry."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yes, if I lose, I will cost you a throne."

"Do not worry, Hephaistion. Remember? We have Zeus on our side."

Hephaistion nodded, but he could not totally get rid of the knot in his stomach. He put some fruits in his mouth just to make Alexander feel better.

Hephaistion could not sleep that night. His mind kept going to the race he had not yet run. He had raced at least five times in his mind by now. The moon was almost full, and bright rays were entering his room from the open window. He tossed again. The door opened quietly, and he saw Alexander enter. He was standing in the middle of the moonlight with his golden hair creating a halo affect around his face. He looked like a god.

'Hephaistion, are you up?" Alexander whispered.

"Yes, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered back.

"I am too excited. I cannot sleep."

Hephaistion moved to make room for Alexander. Alexander gladly accepted the invitation, slipped into Hephaistion's bed, and spooned him. Hephaistion felt his nerves calm down with the warm embrace of Alexander. Alexander nuzzled his nose into Hephaistion's soft chestnuts lock, and inhaled a sweet familiar sent. It felt so good and so right. Soon, they drifted away to the land of peaceful dreams.

When they woke up next morning, they felt rested and ready. After cleaning up and eating a light breakfast, they headed to the stadium. The first event was Alexander's Stade Race. Eight athletes lined up at the start line. Alexander was the smallest among the adults, but you could sense his passion and determination even from a distance.

The race started, and Hephaistion moved to the finish line. He was screaming his lungs out. Alexander saw an Athenian pass at the corner of his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt so hot and it was hard to breathe. When he opened his eyes again, he saw an eagle flying straight towards the finish line. His gaze followed, and he saw a pair of inviting cool pools of blue at the end of the line. He just had to run to them as hard as he could. He desperately wanted to jump into those cool pools.

When he crossed the finish line, he realized the cool pools were Hephaistion's eyes. He was greeted by a tight embrace and kiss, and he knew he had won the race. He looked at his father. King Philip was standing and flapping both of his arms in the air, full of smiles, and even a tear in his eyes. He was grabbing the people around him, and pointing at Alexander to let them know that it was his son who had won the race. It made Alexander so proud of himself.

Now it was Hephaistion's race. There were twelve of them lined up at the start line. An Athenian warrior who was in favor was next to him. Hephaistion was not so much shorter than him, but was much more slender. Like the other Athenian athletes, his muscle was huge especially in his upper body. He looked at Hephaistion, and sneered at him. He did not say a word, but Hephaistion could tell that the Athenian did not even consider him as a threat.

The signal was made, and they all went off fast for the first few laps. One complete lap was three stades, so they were to run eight laps. When they came to the fourth laps, the gaps among groups became more obvious. Three front-runners led the race; the Athenian warrior, a foot solder from Thebes, and Hephaistion. After two more laps, the foot solder started to fade, and now it was a race between an Athenian and Hephaistion. When they passed in front of the royal seats, Hephaistion could hear King Philip cheer him loudly. Alexander, Cleitus and the rest of the team were spread along the stadium to cheer him from all around.

Hephaistion pulled away and led the race; he was giving all he could. The audience went crazy with this unexpected unfolding of the race. Then a horrible thing happened. The Athenian warrior started to kick, closed the gap, and passed him. Hephaistion tried to stay with him, but his lungs were screaming for air, and his legs were heavy with burning in the muscles. He realized the mistake he had made; he went out too fast, and started his kick too soon.

Hephaistion closed his eyes in desperation, and that moment he heard the voice in his head.

"_To give anything less than your best is to sacrifice the gift." (Note: 1)_

_No, I cannot sacrifice the gift from the god._

Hephaistion opened his eyes, and saw the eagle in the sky, that guided his eyes to his golden god. Hephaistion just ran to his golden god, he no longer felt the pain, nor the pressure of the race. There was only the golden god that existed in his world. The god was getting closer and closer with his every stride. Hephaistion finally threw himself into the arms of his golden god. The warmth, and the bright light surrounded him. He closed his eyes. Hephaistion felt soft lips on his eyelid, and opened his eyes to meet with his god. He met Alexander's sparkling eyes full of love and trust.

Alexander raised Hephaistion's arm high in the air, and Cleitus and his team all surrounded him. Even King Philip came down from the royal seat, and hugged him and Alexander tight. It was then Hephaistion finally realized that he actually won the race. The Athenian warrior made his way to him.

"It was a good race. You did very well."

He patted Hephaistion's shoulder in the manner of a comrade, smiled at him, and walked away before Hephaistion could find his voice.

That night, Hephaistion slept worry free for the first time since they arrived at Olympia, feeling Alexander's strong arm around his waist, and listening to his rhythmical heartbeat as a sweet lullaby. He still could not believe that he won the race.

The final day of Olympics was the award ceremony. The champions of each event were gathered at the temple of Zeus. Judges in official purple robes awarded a wreath made of a sacred olive branch, which grew in the back yard of the Temple. Alexander, Hephaistion and Cassander stood proudly in front of the statue of Zeus while King Philip and other royal families of each region witnessed.

After the ceremony, the big banquet was held for everybody who attended the games. The feast went on all evening to late night under the star lit sky with full moon. All the champions were still wearing the olive wreaths, many of them already heavily drunk. Alexander pulled Hephaistion close, and whispered.

"Let's get away from here. I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something more meaningful than just to get drunk."

Alexander pulled Hephaistion up on his feet, and guided him back to the Leonidaion where they stayed. Alexander went straight into his room, and lit the lamp. As soon as the room lit up, Hephaistion saw a silver tray and a gold cup sitting on the bed with some honey cakes.

"Can you grab those, Hephaistion?" Alexander asked, while picking up a thick wool blanket covered with a white silk from the chest, and a jug of wine. He then started walking outside again.

"Where are we going?" Hephaistion asked curiously.

"You will see."

Alexander kept walking until they arrived at the Temple of Zeus. He gestured Hephaistion to follow, and went inside. The light from the full moon flooded inside, and the flickering flame from the small fire at the foot of the statue gently reflected on Zeus' golden slippers and robe. Alexander spread the blanket in front of the statue, and set a silver tray, a golden cup, a jug of wine, and honey cakes in the middle.

"It is full moon tonight,"

"Yes, and it is beautiful," Hephaistion replied dreamily, looking up at the perfect silver circle between the columns of the Temple.

"It is the perfect night for our proclamation of love."

Hephaistion's eyes widened with surprise. Alexander continued.

"I always wanted to do this, but could not find the perfect moment. And tonight is the night. Will you do this with me, if you love me, Hephaistion?"

"Yes, Alexander. I love you more than anything, more than life," Hephaistion replied passionately. His face was glowing under the reflection of the golden light. He looked so heavenly beautiful.

Alexander swallowed and declared, "And, I love you with all my heart."

They had talked about it in the past when passion had swept them away. They swore to each other that they were the only one they loved, and that they wouldn't give their hearts to anybody but to each other. But, it had just been talk until tonight.

Alexander guided Hephaistion to kneel in front of the fire beside him. He took a piece of honey cake, broke it in half, and gave it to Hephaistion. He took a bite, and threw the rest into the fire. Hephaistion followed and repeated the act. And then Alexander poured the wine from the jug into a golden cup. He lifted it up, and had a sip before handing it to Hephaistion. After Hephaistion sipped from the cup, they threw the golden cup into the fire. The fire flared up for a moment, and they completed the ritual by throwing the olive wreaths they wore on their heads.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion on the lips while lowering him slowly onto the soft blanket. They unfastened each other's chitons. Alexander looked into those beautiful blue pools of purity that saved him and soothed him. Hephaistion looked up at his golden god who gave him warmth and a purpose. Their kiss deepened with overwhelmed sensation of love.

The right hand of the Statue of Zeus moved, and he pointed a scepter to lift up the blanket in the air, just high enough so the lovers bodies did not touch the floor of hard marble. Father Zeus' lips curled up in smiles cherishing this adorable sight in front of him. The lovers who were lost into oblivion by each other did not notice the miracle happening around them. Zeus sealed the entrance to the temple to guard them from any disturbances for the rest of the night.

King Philip was so pleased with his son's achievement that he decided to build a Philippeion to celebrate the memory of the Olympic games. The construction started two years later at the foot of Kronos hill, close by the Temple of Zeus. The King ordered life sized statues of him and Alexander to be placed in the middle. When King Philip passed before finishing the monument, Alexander completed it by adding Hephaistion's statue by his side; gathered themselves arms in arms, looking at each other full of love.

All the people who came to Olympia visited the Temple of Zeus, and then the Philippeion to worship heroes for years to come. Yet, once they entered the monument, they could not help admiring the sight of two beautiful lovers and smile at them. The legend of eternal love was created, and the myth was born.

End

Note 1)

This is an actual famous quote of Prefontaine, legendary American long distance runner. It is amazing to see, as of today, lots of American high school boys in cross-county still worship him. They often watch Jared's "Prefontaine" at the team dinner, the night before the important tournament race to psych them up.


End file.
